The Other Potter Child
by Miss Memsy
Summary: During the Triwizard Cup, Harry Potter comes face to face with a sister he never knew he had. Now both Harry and Lilly-Anne must come to terms with a  family secret that was kept hidden for 14 years.
1. Chapter 1

The Other Potter Child

**Prologue**

Hagrid looked around at the debris. The house at Godric's Hollow was all but destroyed. Little Harry was tucked snugly in his arms. Hagrid had tried to mop the blood that was pouring from the cut on Harry's head, but it continued to weep.

Hagrid nudged a fallen chair with his foot. He was in the children's room, where he had pulled Harry from under the overturned cot. The small bed on the other wall was still upright, but the mattress was shredded. Hagrid moved the bed away from the wall, and looked underneath. There was nothing there. He couldn't find the second child that Dumbledore had charged him to find. Lilly-Anne, Harry's older sister, was missing.

Baby Harry started coughing.

"Shh, shh, it's ok little tyke, I'll take you to Dumbledore. He's the best wizard you'll ever meet…" Hagrid took one last look around the room, before leaving the destroyed house.

**Chapter One**

When Karkaroff and the students of Durmstrang had disappeared through Hogwarts' doors, Dumbledore and the other teachers turned their attention back to the grassed area. Durmstrang's ship bobbed eerily on the lake, and the Beauxbaton horses were starting to get restless.

"When do you suppose the other school will come?" Ron asked as he peered around Harry's shoulder, "what do you think they'll travel in?"

"Dunno." Harry said.

"Well they do have a longer trip than Beauxbaton and Durmstrang." Hermione said smugly, "I mean they are coming all the way from Australia."

"It would be a fare distance to fly." Harry admitted.

As he said this, he noticed that the tree-tops of the Forbidden forest were shivering, as if something was passing by. All the students and the teachers were silent as they watched the shivering trees. Suddenly the Beauxbaton horses were disturbed, and they pranced a bit and strained at the carriage straps that bound them. One neighed loudly and reared on his hind legs.

"What's happened?" A student asked. There was no need for an answer as something extraordinary happened. Beside the Beauxbaton carriage, another carriage shimmered into view, as though an invisibility cloak had fallen off it. The carriage was painted red and was pulled by seven large, red, two-legged animals that had long tales and pointed ears.

"I read that they painted the school red as well." Hermione said.

"Why would they do that?" Ron asked, "Red's not such a special colour." And he patted his hair.

"It's to blend into the landscape," Hermione said, "see, the school's in the middle of the desert…it used be held in Eyer's Rock, but that became such a tourist destination with the muggles that they had to move the school."

"And what are those?" Ron asked pointing to the animals.

"Kangaroos," Hermione snapped, "honestly Ron haven't you been to the zoo."

"We can't afford to." Ron said.

Hermione and Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, I'm sure that you know how to read, at least." Hermione said somewhat hesitant.

"Yeah, well I'm not a walking library like you." Ron snapped.

The doors of the carriage opened and a tall figure jumped out. He wasn't wearing a robe or even long pants. He was wearing a white singlet and colourful, flowery shorts. And on his feet were flip-flops.

More figures jumped out after him. They were wearing various summer clothing; the girls were wearing knee-length dresses and thin straps. And the boys were dressed much like the first figure.

"What are they wearing?" McGonagall muttered.

"I guess in Australia, there's no point in wearing robes, it's too hot." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but here they'll freeze." Harry responded. And he was right; many of the girls were rubbing their arms and shivering as they hurriedly made their way towards the front door.

"My dear Ned, it's so good to see you." Dumbledore cried heartily. The first figure that had jumped out of the carriage extended his hand to Dumbledore. The man had blond curly hair and blue eyes.

"Dumbledore, good to see you mate, and this must be Hogwarts." He looked up and around at the castle, "I have never seen anything so bleak." Before Dumbledore could create an answer, Ned gestured to his students. They had clustered in groups on the grass, trying to keep each other warm with fire that they had ignited with their wands.

Only one girl was not standing in a group. Harry glanced over her as his eyes roamed over the students and then he did a double take. The girl had red hair and green eyes, and she was staring intently at him. The cold didn't seem to affect her and she had not lit her wand. Harry tried to look away, but his gaze kept returning to her. There was something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"…we've travelled far," Ned was saying, "perhaps your good cooks could rustle up some grub."

"Of course Ned." Dumbledore laughed, "allow me to lead you to the dining hall."  
>Dumbledore and Ned walked through Hogwarts' doors. Ned's student's followed quickly as they all wanted to reach the warmth of a fire. Only the girl with green eyes lingered. She walked slowly, not taking her eyes off Harry as she passed.<p>

"Do you think she know who you are?" Ron laughed.

"I don't get it," Harry mumbled, "she doesn't have to keep staring."

"Maybe she's in love with you." Ron laughed.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, Ron." Hermione said as the students and teachers of Hogwarts returned inside.

**Chapter Two**

The next day Harry, Ron and Hermione were leaving the Great Hall, with the intention of visiting Hagrid, when there was a great commotion near the Goblet of Fire. Principle Ned, from the Australian school, was shouting at his students.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Dunno." Harry said.

"Let's find out." Ron said. They went closer to the Aussie students who had formed a semicircle around their teacher. As they drew closer, Harry could see that Ned was shouting only at one student, who was standing stiffly with her chin in the air. She eyed her teacher with a steely green gaze; her red hair was like a cascade of golden sun underneath the candelabra that was above her.

"I brought you here, to enter." Ned was shouting. "And you _will_ enter the Cup."

"I will not." The girl said.

"You will do as I say Lilly-Anne." Ned pointed.

Harry gasped as white hot pain passed over his scar.

"Harry?" Hermione hissed. Harry rubbed his forehead, and the pain just as quickly left.

"Is it your scar?" Hermione whispered, "You must go tell Dumbledore."

"It's fine, now." Harry mumbled.

"No." the girl called Lilly-Anne said defiantly, "I will not enter. I told you that before we left Australia."

"You are my best student, I demand you enter." Ned said.

"No." Lilly-Anne said. "I will…"

"What's going on?" The voice of Dumbledore cried as he came running down the stairs. "What's all this commotion?"

"Dumbledore I beg you, don't make me enter." Lilly-Anne's voice broke as she threw herself at Dumbledore's feet. "Please don't make me enter."

Hermione glanced at Harry.

"Ned…"

"She will enter, Dumbledore." Ned said, "I want our school to have as much of a chance at winning this bloody cup as anyone else."

"Ned, do you remember what I told you…"

"Lilly-Anne is my student." Ned said, "she will do as I say."

"I told you not to bring her." Dumbledore thundered. Ned stepped back. In the silence that ensued, Harry could hear Lilly-Anne sobbing.

"I won't, I won't," she whimpered after awhile.

"Why not, Lilly, why are you afraid," Ned said, "you shouldn't be, you will win."

Lilly-Anne spun onto her feet, faced Ned and shouted at the top of her lungs: "I am not afraid." She seemed to grow taller as she moved towards Ned, with her wand pointed at him. For the first time, Harry saw a flicker of fear in Ned's eyes.

"You don't know what you are asking." Lilly said, "all you can see is the glory for your school…"

"Our much needed glory." Ned snapped, "Lilly, you know our school has been isolated for over two hundred years, ever since convicts first landed on Australian shores. Well its high time we showed our Mother Country that we are just as good as them. It's the only reason why I took up Mr Crouch's invitation."

"You don't know what you're doing." Lilly said. And with that she walked out of the room.

"Lilly-Anne, you put your name in this goblet right now!" Ned cried after her, but she stuck her rude finger in the air and kept walking.

"Ned, I told you not to bring her." Dumbledore said quietly. For some reason Dumbledore glanced over at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"When you put her in my school, all those years ago, you forfeited your responsibility." Ned said. "You can't tell me how to raise my own students." Then he too walked out, followed by the rest of his students.

"Carry on," Dumbledore said to the Hogwarts students that had gathered around to watch.

"Come on, let's go to Hagrids." Hermione said. As they passed outside, the Beauxbaton students went in carrying bits of parchment to put into the goblet.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" Ron asked.

"It seemed serious," Hermione said, "it seems as though Dumbledore knows that girl, what was her name?"

"Lilly-Anne." Harry said quietly. As he said the name, his heart gave a little jolt. He rubbed his scar as the memory of the pain came back.

"Harry are you sure you're ok?" Hermione asked biting her lip.

"I'm fine, really." He lied.

After Hagrid met up with Madame Maxime, and forgot about Harry, Ron and Hermione, the three let themselves out of Hagrid's hut and hurried towards the castle. As they rounded a bend, and the castle steps came into view, Harry suddenly stopped.

"What?' Ron asked.

"Do you hear that?" Harry said. They listened for a while. They could hear sobbing, being carried on the breeze. Harry glanced at Hermione and then followed the sound. They came to crevice in the wall, where they found Lilly-Anne squashed inside, with her head in her lap.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked. Lilly looked up, glanced at Ron and Hermione, and then stared intently at Harry. Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked again.

"I've been better." Lilly said. She stood up and wiped her eyes.

"So why don't you want to enter the Triwizard Cup?" Harry blurted out.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed.

"It's ok." Lilly said, not in the least surprised.

"Your teacher thinks you are his best student." Harry persisted.

"Yes," Lilly nodded, "I am at the top of every class."

"But you don't want to enter?" Ron asked.

"It's complicated."  
>"You remind me of someone." Harry finally said. There was a pause as Lilly-Anne studied her feet.<p>

"We better get going." Hermione said, "they'll be calling out the champions soon."

There was an awkward moment as no one wanted to move first. Finally Lilly moved and followed the trail to the front steps. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed behind.

Cedric Diggory's name was called out of the Goblet of Fire. The students and teachers waited for the Goblet to spit out the fourth name, for the Champion of the Australian school. Lilly-Anne fidgeted in her seat. When she had sat down to eat, Ned had told her that he had put her name in the cup. She was furious, but there was nothing she could do, but pray that her name would not come out.

The goblet changed colour and spat out the burnt parchment. The students watched as Dumbledore took it and brought it to his eyes. They waited. And waited. And waited. A murmur began to ripple through the students as Dumbledore still did not call out the name. Dumbledore was staring at the parchment with a somewhat shocked look.

"Well, tell us who it is." Ned cried impatiently, "tell me who my Champion is."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Harry Potter."

There was stunned silence. Lilly craned her neck to look over at Harry. His jaw was hanging open and his face had paled.

"Harry Potter…" Dumbledore called again. Harry stood and stiffly walked up the front. Every eye was on him. Lilly stopped fidgeting and stood up. She shook her head at Dumbledore. But Dumbledore didn't say anything. He gestured to the door, and Harry went through.

The ripple of outrage and shock didn't start until Harry had closed the door firmly behind him. The students began talking.

"All of you, to bed." Dumbledore shouted over the noise. The students piled out of the Great hall.

"Dumbledore, what the hell happened?" Ned shouted, "what about my Champion?"

"I'm afraid it is Harry Potter." Dumbledore said hoarsely.

"That is a lie; I demand you choose a champion from my school." Ned shouted.

"The goblet is over now." Dumbledore said. And he was right. The Goblet was dead and cold; the fire was out.

"But Harry can't be my school's champion, he is Hogwarts' student." Ned reasoned.

"I'm afraid he was put under your school." Dumbledore said.

"That is an outrage."

"Come, we will talk to him." Dumbledore lead the way into the back room. McGonagall, Snape, Mad-eye Moody, Karkaroff, Madame Maxime and Ned all hurried in after him. Lilly-Anne remained sitting at the table, watching the door, she was the only one left in the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Three**

Ned had been so outraged that Harry had taken the place of one of his students, that he immediately broke all ties with Hogwarts and marched out of the castle with his students, and returned to Australia. It seemed odd, the next morning, when the students filed into the Great Hall for breakfast, to find the Australian students gone. Dumbledore explained that no Aussie student had made it into the cup and therefore the school had decided to leave, to continue their studies at home. In the meantime the four Champions, Fluer, Victor, Cedric and Harry were given instructions for their first tasks.

Harry was at a loss as to who or what could have put his name in the cup. Hermione was worried and kept running to the library in search of a book that could tell her if the Goblet of fire could be hoodwinked, Ron on the other hand, didn't believe him, and it seemed their friendship had ended.

A few days later, the students were eating dinner in the Great Hall. Ron was sitting with Seamus and Dean, Harry was glaring sullenly at the food in front of him.

"Come on Harry, you do need to eat." Hermione urged. Harry only shook his head.

The door suddenly opened and Mr Filch rushed in dragging a figure in a hooded cloak. Dumbledore rose as Filch drew closer to the teacher's table. He threw the figure to the floor.

"I found this girl hiding in one of the old classrooms." Filch said.

The figure stood and threw the hood of her face. Her red hair shimmered in the candlelight.

"Lilly-Anne." Dumbledore said quietly. He went around the table and took Lilly's hands. Some of the students stood to get a better look as Dumbledore began to speak to her.

"What are you doing here?" Dumbledore whispered.

"My brother is a champion," Lilly said frantically, "you can't ask me to leave."

Dumbledore sighed and then turned to the students.

"This is Lilly-Anne." He said to the mass, "She has been left behind by accident, you shall make her welcome while I make arrangements for her to return home safely. Go sit down Lilly." Dumbledore gestured.

Lilly glanced over at Harry and Hermione, then she went at sat with the Durmstrang students at the Slytherin table. The students began speaking at once, while straining their necks to look at Lilly.

It was the day before the First Task, Harry and Hermione were in one of the unused classrooms. Harry was trying to practice the summoning charm, so that he could summon his broomstick to use in the First Task. When Hagrid had shown him the dragons, he was petrified. And he had had no clue how to defeat the dragon, until Mad-eye Moody had suggested that he fly. And now poor Hermione was teaching him the summoning charm.

"You have to concentrate, Harry." Hermione said exasperated.

"I'm trying, I'm trying." Harry cried as yet another dustbin came hurtling towards him. He ducked just in time and the bin shattered against the wall.

"Ok, ok. Let's take a break." Hermione said, "I need to go to the bathroom, when I come back in a few minutes, we'll try again."

"Sure, because I've got nothing else to do." Harry mumbled. Hermione left. Harry pointed his wand at a pencil tin.

"_Accio _tin." He said. The tin lifted in the hair and hurtled to the other end of the room.

"You need to think about it." A voice said. Harry spun around and found Lilly-Anne standing in the doorway.

"You need to think about where you want it to go." She said. She pointed her want at the pencil tin. "_Accio_." She said and it went straight into her hand.

"Think about where you want it to land." She said.

Harry pointed, thought about where he wanted the tin to go, and then said the spell. The tin spun in the air, and rushed towards him. He caught it. For the first time in days, Harry smiled.

"That's it." Lilly said. She sat down on a table. Harry pointed his wand at the dustbin, said the spell, and it came over and landed at his feet.

"Won't you're parents miss you?" Harry asked politely, to start a conversation.

"My parents died when I was three." Lilly said. Harry lowered his wand and stared at Lilly.

"You're not the only one who's an orphan." She said.

"I'm sorry." Harry said with feeling. Lilly shrugged. There was a pause.

"But where do you live?" Harry asked, "I have to live with my aunt and uncle."

"I am not so lucky." Lilly said.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm lucky." Harry mumbled.

"You still get to live with family," Lilly said quietly, "I live on my own."

"What?" Harry cried. And unknowingly he dropped his wand.

"When I was 11, Dumbledore found me at an orphanage in London…"

"You lived England?" Harry blurted out.

"I was born here." Lilly said, "Anyway, it was Dumbledore who told me I was a Witch, he took me to the school in Australia. He gave me to a foster home. I lived with them until I was 16, and then I was forced to move out."

"Why Australia, why not Hogwarts?" Harry asked. Lilly blinked and then frowned.

Harry waited by Littly didn't give him an answer.

"So why did you have to move out of the Foster home?" He changed the subject.

"They had other children, and when they found out I was a Witch, they kicked me out. Dumbledore thought it best if he just set me up in a house on my own. The Australian school year is different to yours; we have to return home every holiday…look you've dropped your wand." Lilly picked up Harry's want and gave it back to him. As her fingers touched Harry's hand, Harry's scar burned with pain and he screamed, cupped his head in his hand and fell to the floor. As the pain began to subside, he could hear a woman wailing. It was the same wailing he heard when he was near a dementor, he knew it was the dying screams of his mother. While this was happening Lilly was also on the ground, holding her ears.

"Harry!" Hermione cried as she rushed back into the room. "Harry…what have you done?" She shouted at Lilly. Lilly backed away, still holding her ears, and shaking her head.

"Harry?" Hermione cried again. Harry opened his eyes and rubbed his head.

"Here." Hermione fished a chocolate frog from out of her pocket, "eat this; I thought it might come in handy."

Harry gratefully took it.

"What did you do?" Hermione screeched again, glaring at Lilly.

"I didn't do anything." Lilly said, and she ran out of the room.

"Harry what happened?" Hermione asked.

"We were talking." Harry's voice was groggy, "she gave me my wand, and my scar hurt."

"You really need to see Dumbledore." Hermione fretted, "that girl must be evil…" then Hermione gasped, "maybe it was her, who put your name in the goblet."

"Hermione, Lilly didn't put a piece of parchment in the goblet when the rest of her school did." Harry said as he tried to stand.

"But she could have done it after that incident with her teacher." Hermione reasoned.

"Oh, I don't know, it's too much." Harry mumbled, rubbing his scar.

Lilly-Anne watched from the sidelines as Harry entered the ring. She fidgeted as Ludo Bagman announced his name and the breed of dragon he was facing. If Harry didn't summon his broomstick in time, she was sure the dragon would kill him.

Harry did better than what anyone could have hoped. He summoned his _Firebolt_ and within ten minutes had managed to retrieve the mysterious golden egg. But unlike the rest of the crowed, Lilly-Anne did not cheer or clap.

"Well done," she said under her breath and then left the stadium before anyone else did. Unlike the rest of the students she remembered that there were two more tasks Harry would have to face, and both would be worst than the first. Lilly was worried about what would happen if Harry made it to the last task. There had to be a reason why Harry's name was put into the cup, and if he won the competition, what would that entail? Lilly wasn't looking forward to finding out.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night Harry, Ron (he had finally come to his senses) and Hermione walked into the Owlery. As Harry took out a letter from his pocket, for Sirius, Lilly-Anne rose from the shadows, behind the perch where Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon, had been sitting. Ron jumped and Hermione screeched, and then they realised it was Lilly.

"Are you following us?" Hermione asked.

"No," Lilly hesitated, "I was just…sitting."

"Ever since you got here, you've been staring at Harry, or meeting him at the oddest times." Hermione accused.

Lilly just shrugged.

"Look it doesn't matter." Harry said. He was finding it difficult to tie the letter to Pigwidgeon's leg, as the tiny owl was flying and hooting excitedly.

"Let me help you." Lilly said and she instinctively reached out her hand. Her fingers brushed Harry's. Suddenly Harry yelled, dropped the letter, and clutched at his head doubled over in pain. Lilly jerked her hand away and covered her ears. She scrunched her eyes.

"Harry," Hermione cried.

"Harry, mate?" Ron shouted. Hermione patted Harry on the back as he continued to yell.

It took a few minutes for the pain to subside. As Harry slowly straightened he gazed at Lilly. Hermione was glaring at her.

"You, stay away from him." Hermione ordered.

"Why is it," Harry asked, "that every time you come near, I hear the dying sounds of my mother."

Both Hermione and Ron did a double take. Hermione covered her jaw.

"But she can't be a dementor." Ron tried to reason, "I mean she looks like a girl."

"I'm not a dementor." Lilly snapped, "Harry you're not the only one who hears her dying screams." And with that Lilly ran out of the Owlery.

"Maybe she's a boggart." Hermione suggested.

"Hermione don't be ridiculous." Harry mumbled.

"But she, you…"

"Look let's just send this letter to Sirius." Harry said as he picked up the fallen letter.

"No Harry." Hermione said sharply. "After we send that letter, I'm taking you to Professor Dumbledore."

"What?" Harry cried.

"Dumbledore needs to know about this." Hermione reasoned.

"Look its fine." Harry said, he tied Sirius letter to Pigwidgeon's leg.

"No Harry, we are going to Dumbledore. That girl's dangerous, I know it."

"Ron?" Harry turned to Ron with an exasperated look.

"Sorry mate, this time I think I'd have to agree. Dumbledore would want to know. Maybe that girl did put you in the cup."

"So it's settled then." Hermione said bossily, "have you finished with that letter? Let's go."

They released Pigwidgeon to the air and then went back to the castle. Instead of going up to Griffindor Tower, they went to Dumbledore's office and stood at the statue.

"Hermione, maybe he won't be there." Harry said, "how are we going to alert him that we're here, wanting to see him."

"Don't worry about that." Hermione said. She took out her wand, said an incantation and then spoke: "Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter need to speak to Professor Dumbledore." Then she waved her wand and a ball of pale blue light whizzed out and through the stone statue.

"If Dumbeldore's in his office, he'll hear my message, and open it for us."

Sure enough within ten minutes, the statue turned and a spiral staircase came into view.

Harry, Ron and Hermione went up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office. They were not the only ones there. Professor Dumbledore was sitting in his chair; his phoenix was as usual perched on the wire stand. But sitting in front of him, with her red hair falling like gold in the candlelight, was Lilly-Anne.

Hermione scowled as she walked in.

"Professor, we really needed to talk to you privately." Hermione said as politely as she could.

"I do believe that what you have to say, Miss Granger, concerns Lilly-Anne." Dumbledore said.

Hermione didn't know what to say and instead stood glaring at Lilly.

"Lilly told me what happened in the Owlery." Dumbledore said.

"It's not the first time she's done it." Hermione said, "that girl is evil."

"Do not judge so quickly, Hermione." Dumbledore said, "it may get you into trouble."

"But professor, the only times that Harry's scar hurt, was when he was near _You Know Who_." Hermione said.

"We should always speak his name, Hermione, for it is not right to fear a name…but you are right." Dumbledore stood and walked around to where Harry was standing.

"The only time that your scar hurt, was when you were near Lord Voldemort, is that right Harry."

"Yes sir." Harry said.

"Please believe me, Harry, when I say that Lilly-Anne is not evil…" He glanced at Hermione, "and she does not have Voldemort stuck to the back of her head." Dumbledore faced the entire group.

"I guess it's now time to tell you the truth, Harry." Dumbledore sighed, "the truth, it can be rather surprising…let me ask you something, because of your scar hurting, do you believe Lilly to be evil?"

Harry gazed at Lilly for a long time. Lilly gazed back without flinching.

"No, I don't believe so." He couldn't help but send an involuntary glance at Hermione.

"Perhaps Lilly you would like to tell Harry the truth…tell him your proper name."

Lilly stood up and faced Harry.

"My name is Lilly-Anne Potter, Harry, I am your sister."

Hermione gasped and Ron slapped his head. Harry however didn't react at all. He remained motionless, staring at Lilly.

"Harry, did you hear Lilly?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry couldn't speak.

"Harry, I am your sister, you have to believe me." Lilly tried to plead with him. "When I touched you, both of us could hear our mother…I saw it all, how they died, and I remember it…"

Harry's face was pale, he wasn't blinking, or moving, suddenly he fainted. Dumbledore and Ron caught him before he hit the floor.

"Hermione, I have some chocolate in my draw." Dumbledore said.

Hermione quickly got the chocolate, and they revived Harry. Harry sat up. The first thing he looked at was Lilly.

"I have a sister?" He mumbled, "you mean I have a family?"

Lilly smiled grimly, "we're the last Potter's left."


	4. Chapter 4

The Second Task was over. Harry was sitting on the decking, wrapped in a towel, and furiously wishing he had not tried to save all three hostages under the water. Why had he believed the poem, why couldn't he have just trusted Dumbledore's safety precautions? And now he was sure he was coming last in the Triwizard tournament. That was until Ludo Bagman announced the Champions' scores, and Harry received 45 points, tying him into first place. It was an outcome that no one could have expected.

When Sirius' letter arrived a few days later, asking that they meet him in Hogsmeade, Ron and Hermione were worried. It seemed dangerous that Sirius should return to Hogwarts. But Harry, though worried himself, was glad that he could see Sirius.

"I want to take Lilly with us." He said.

Hermione spat out her breakfast. "What?"

"Well, she's my sister; she would be Sirius' godchild as well."

"Harry that's out of the question." Hermione said.

Ever since Dumbledore had revealed Lilly's identity, Lilly had staid away from Harry, Hermione and Ron. It suited Hermione fine, she still didn't trust the girl, Ron wasn't sure what to do, but Harry hadn't said anything or spoken to Lilly. Ron and Hermione had been afraid of what Harry was feeling, and they had staid away from discussing the subject.

"I want her to meet Sirius." Harry insisted.

"Harry, she can't. If she tells someone…" Hermione fretted.

"Look, Sirius would have known about her, perhaps she even remembers him. I want to just…look I guess I want Sirius to confirm that she is my sister." Harry said.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other.

"Harry it's dangerous." Hermione said.

"I know, but we're going to do it." Harry said. Hermione glanced at Ron again, but didn't say anything

The next day, Harry, Ron and Hermione found Lilly sitting outside, watching as the students milled around behind McGonagall. There were a lot of people wanting to go into Hogsmeade.

"Lilly," Harry said.

"How are you Harry?" Lilly asked, "I know why you haven't spoken to me, it must have been a shock."

Harry paused a second, "I want you to come into Hogsmeade with us."

"No, I'm quite happy to stay here." Lilly said as she yawned. In fact she looked tired as though she hadn't slept in days.

"I want you to come and meet someone." Harry said slowly.

"Who is it?" Lilly asked curiously.

"Well, he…" Harry stuttered out.

Hermione sighed, "His name is Sirius Black…"

Lilly jerked in surprise, "what did you say."

"Well last year he escaped from Azkaban." Hermione said hesitantly, she had mistaken Lilly's reaction for fear.

"No, no, his name." Lilly said not listening.

"Sirius Black." Hermione said.

"It sounds so familiar." Lilly shook her head.

"Well he is Harry's godfather, maybe he is yours." Ron said.

Lilly looked up.

"We're meeting him today." Harry said, "but he's a wanted criminal."

"He escaped prison," Lilly said, "and you're meeting him?"

"Long story." Ron said.

"The thing is." Hermione said, "we don't know if he'll trust you, he wont meet with us if you're with us."

"So why are you asking me to go?"

"I think you should see him." Harry said, then he pulled out of his bag his invisibility cloak. "This was my father's…I guess, our father's cloak. You can wear it until we tell Sirius about you."

Lilly gazed at Harry and then took the cloak. "Very well."

She put the cloak on and they walked out of Hogwarts' gates.

On the way to the style, where Sirius said he would be, Harry told Lilly about him. Hermione wasn't happy, as Harry launched into a detailed account of what had happened the year before. Lilly listened without interrupting, and when Harry finally ended the account with Sirius' flight on Buckbeak, Lilly let out her breath.

"You had quite an adventure." Lilly said.

"Every year has been an adventure, ever since Hagrid told me I was a wizard, I've gone from one danger to the next. Voldemort seems to find me every year."

"Harry." Hermione hissed. "You can't say anymore."

"Lilly needs to know." Harry said.

"She's still a stranger, we don't know if she can be trusted."

"Dumbledore trusts her." Harry said.

"But…"

"Guy's I am still here." Lilly cut in. Hermione closed her mouth and stared straight ahead.

"What do you mean that Voldemort seems to follow you?" Lilly asked.

Harry then gave her a brief, but detailed account of the adventures that he, Hermione and Ron had encountered in their first and second years at Hogwarts. When he had finished they could see the Style, and a black dog waving his tail.

"Is that Sirius?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, now you'll have to be quiet." Hermione snapped, "we don't want him to hear you."

Sirius didn't know that Lilly was walking behind Harry, in their father's cloak. Sirius wagged his tail and led the group to the cave where he had made a temporary home.

After Sirius transformed into himself, and the initial greetings were over, Harry gave Sirius the bag of food. Then they talked about the Triwizard Cup and about Bartemious Crouch, they also discussed Kakaroff and Mad-eye Moody and then finally Hermione stepped in front of Sirius with her hands on her hips.

"Sirius we have something to show you." She said.

"What?" Sirius asked as he finished off a chicken leg.

"Well Harry has something to show you, though I warned him against this."

"Come on Hermione spit it out." Sirius said.

"Now don't freak out." Hermione said. Harry gestured for Lilly to take off the cloak. As she did so, Sirius jumped up and shouted: "Lilly! But you're dead."

There was an awkward pause.

"My name is Lilly." Lilly hesitated.

Sirius furrowed his brow. Then he pushed Harry behind him and held onto his shoulders.

"Harry whatever evil this is, don't be deceived, it's probably a Boggart, I don't know how _You Know Who_ did it, but Harry you have to believe me when I say your mother is dead."

There was an even longer pause.

"My name is Lilly-Anne Potter." Lilly said quietly.

Sirius let go of Harry's shoulders and straightened slowly, staring at Lilly.

"That's impossible."

"I'm not a Boggart." Lilly said.

"Dumbledore told me that you were in Australia." Sirius said.

"My school was invited to enter into the cup by England's Ministry of Magic. Harry's name was pulled out instead of one of ours. My teacher was furious and they returned home, but I decided to stay."

Sirius walked slowly over to Lilly then cupped her face in his hands. He stared into her eyes for a long time. Lilly didn't flinch, or look away.

"You look so much like your mother." Sirius finally said. Sighing he sat down.

"Why didn't you tell me I had a sister?" Harry asked.

"To be completely honest, I thought you knew." Sirius said, "I never had any reason to doubt that. If I had known that you didn't know, I would have told you."

"But you said Dumbledore told you where she was." Harry cried.

"Last year, I asked Dumbledore if Lilly had been found, see the thing is Harry she disappeared the night your parents died. None of us knew where she had gone. Dumbledore had sent Hagrid to pull both of you out of the wreckage, he borrowed my bike to do it, but Hagrid could only find you, Harry, Lilly wasn't there."

"I don't understand," Harry said and he turned to Lilly, "what happened to you. You said Dumbledore found you in an orphanage in London."

"Is that so?" Sirius looked up curiously, "Dumbledore only told me that you had been found and was living in Australia."

"Yes, Dumbledore found me, and it was him who sent me to the school in Australia."

"But why so far away?" Ron asked.

"I was eleven, he probably thought too many years had passed, I suppose our aunt and uncle wouldn't want to look after me as well as Harry."

"No that's true." Harry acknowledged. "But why Australia."

"Maybe he didn't think you would believe him that you had a sister, maybe he thought it better to keep us separated."

"Or maybe it was safer." Sirius said thoughtfully. He had a strange look on his face.

"You know something." Lilly said and she walked over to him, "something is going through your mind."

Sirius gazed at Lilly for a long time and then stood.

"Do you remember me at all?" He asked, "you were very young."

Lilly had blank look on her face.

"You used to call me Uncle Silly," Sirius laughed, "because you couldn't pronounce my name right."

Lilly managed a smile.

"And Remus was the _Big Bad Wolf _who used to tickle you until you cried. I have to admit you were fairly spoilt."

Sirius laughed and it caused Harry to smile. He had never heard his godfather laugh in such a joyous way.

Lilly wasn't laughing; she was staring at the ground.

"I remember what happened that night." She said.

Everyone in the cave went still.

"Can you tell me who Uncle Petty was?" Lilly said.

"Peter Petigrew." Sirius said with a snarl.

"Well he was holding me." Lilly said. "Dad and Uncle Petty were playing hide and seek with me, there was a knock on the door. There was this tall figure. He was laughing. Uncle Petty was holding me. Green light. A spell, it started with an A…Dad was lying on the ground. There was a woman screaming, I think it was mum. _You promised_ she was saying, _don't kill him, take me, you broke your promise._ Or something like that…"

Lilly was speaking as though in a trance. Everyone in the cave were stone silent and hanging on her every word. Harry's eyes were fixed on her. Sirius' face was pale.

"…more green light. Harry was just a baby; he was sitting in the cot. The tall man was laughing. More green light, and then an explosion. We were thrown into the wall…the next thing I remember I woke up on the door step of the orphanage."

Lilly stopped and looked around. "I wish I could tell you why I was sent to the Orphanage, but I can't."

Sirius turned around and put his palm on the wall of the cave.

"You do know something." Lilly said.

"It's nothing, really, I was just thinking." Sirius said.

There was silence. After awhile Sirius asked for the time and then said that they should go. He turned into a dog, escorted them back to the Style and then took a run around the village.

Lilly was no longer wearing the cloak and they walked back to Hogwarts in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Krum and Harry were talking to each other under the trees. Lilly was watching them. She had been walking around the grounds when she had spotted Harry heading towards the Quidditch pitch. With nothing else to do she had followed him and seen the hedges that were growing on the pitch. Ludo Bagman was telling the champions about the third Task. Lilly was sitting in the stadium, half listening in when she saw a figure walk around the back of the stadium. Thinking that it was strange, she had decided to follow the figure, only to get lost as the figure moved into the trees of The Old Forest. That's when she had heard Krum and Harry talking. They seemed to be having a conversation about Hermione Granger. Suddenly the figure that Lilly had been following moved into view. It was Bartemius Crouch, he scared Harry and Krum, and was speaking incoherently. Harry tried to help Mr Crouch, Lilly was about to jump out of her hiding spot, when something else caught her attention. There was a rustle to her right, as though someone was standing beside the bushes. Lilly looked back to where Krum and Harry were. Krum was looking nervous, then Harry sped off to find Professor Dumbledore.

Lilly went to investigate the rustling noise and came upon Mad-eye Moody fiddling with his wand and watching Krum and Crouch through the trees.

"Professor?" Lilly asked. Mad-eye jumped and spun around so fast that Lilly stumbled and fell.

"What are you doing?" Mad-eye growled.

"I was just walking." Lilly said.

"In the trees?"

"Um…"

"Well off you go." Mad-eye said quickly.

"But what are you doing?" Lilly asked.

"Scouting the grounds." Mad-eye said, "for intruders."

"I didn't think intruders could get into Hogwarts." Lilly said.

"What would you know? You don't attend this school." Mad-eye snapped. "Go back to the castle...Hurry up."

Shaking her head at Mad-eye Moody, Lilly headed towards the castle. She heard Mad-eye walk away, then she quietly turned around and followed him. She wasn't sure why she was following him, she had never liked the look of Mad-eye, she distrusted his magical eye. In fact she realised that she distrusted all of him.

Mad-eye went closer to Krum and Crouch, but staid hidden amongst the trees. He then raised his wand, stunned Krum and before Lilly could react, he uttered the unforgivable curse and killed Mr Crouch. Lilly's hands flew to her mouth. Mad-eye then dragged Crouch's body away.

Lilly followed where she watched Mad-eye hide the body under an invisibility cloak. As he was doing this Mad-eye called out to her: "I can see you."

He uttered a spell and Lilly felt ropes bind around her and she was dragged over to where Mad-eye was standing.

"Why were you following me?" He asked.

"You killed Mr Crouch." Lilly whispered. "You killed Mr Crouch." She struggled in the ropes but they were tight around her.

"Didn't your school tell you not to spy on people?"

"I didn't like the way you spoke to me." Lilly said as she struggled harder.

"You might want to stop struggling, or those ropes will get stronger."

"What are you going to do?" Lilly asked fearfully.

"Leave you here until I get back." Mad-eye said. He then gagged her with his handkerchief, and left. Lilly was stuck standing next Mr Crouch's invisible body, bound and unable to utter a single word.


	6. Chapter 6

Lilly waited, and waited. She struggled a few times with the ropes, but as Mad-eye had said, they bound tighter around her. In the end she had to stand as still as possible for fear of choking. She was sure the ropes would kill her, she was also sure that Mad-eye would come back to check on her. But he didn't.

Lilly was hungry, she was frozen, and getting sleepy. Her head began to droop and her eyes were fluttering. She wanted to keep awake. If she fell asleep, she might move and the ropes would then suffocate her. She didn't want to die, not like this. Not tied up, not standing in the cold night.

It was the early hours of morning when Lilly was jolted awake by the thudding of Mad-eye's wooden leg. She could hear him clumping through the undergrowth. And it wasn't long before he rose up in front of her, out of the misty darkness. A small globe of light was hovering above his head. He ungagged her, untied her and let her fall to the ground where she groaned in relief and pain.

"What's your name girl?" Mad-eye asked. "I've forgot it."

Lilly didn't respond at first. Her mouth was dry and she had trouble swallowing.

"Answer me." Mad-eye dragged her to her feet.

"Lilly, Lilly-Anne Potter." She stuttered hoarsely. Her brain was fuzzy; she didn't know why Mady-eye was asking for her name, she was waiting for him to kill her.

Mad-eye jolted in surprise and let go of Lilly. Once again Lilly fell to the ground. She had no strength to stand on her own.

"The Dark Lord's Daughter?" He said.

"What, what did you say?" Lilly asked. She was feeling dizzy, and couldn't understand a word Mad-eye was saying. All she was thinking about was the pain she was in, Crouch's invisible body beside her, and the fear of dying.

Mad-eye grabbed her head and stared into her eyes.

"You have Harry's eyes." He mumbled. And again he let her go.

Lilly had had enough. She rose to her knees.

"You will tell me," she said in a shaky voice, "why you killed Mr Crouch."

"That's none of your business." Mad-eye said. He flicked the invisibility cloak off Crouch's body. The body was stiff and blue. Lilly averted her eyes.

Mad-eye transfigured the body into a bone, and picked it up. He dragged Lilly to her feet and thrust the bone into her hands. Lilly was disgusted.

"You are going to bury it." Mad-eye said.

Lilly started to protest. Mad-eye pointed his wand at her face, she stopped.

"Come along." He said. He took hold of her hand and heaved her out of the trees. They went to Hagrid's hut. Lilly could hear muffled snores coming from inside the hut. Mad-eye pointed to a patch of freshly-dug earth.

"Bury it, deep." He said.

Lilly slowly got to her knees and began to dig into the dirt.

"Deeper." Mad-eye growled. He took a hip-flask from his pocket and drank. Lilly would have given anything to have a sip of water. But she quietly dug.

Finally Mad-eye told her to stop, and bury the bone. As she did so, she grimaced. Mr Crouch was now a useless bone, getting buried beside Hagrid's hut. The thought was nauseating.

After she patted the pile of dirt, she dusted her hands. Mad-eye pulled her to her feet and got out his wand.

"Since you are going to kill me," Lilly gasped quickly, "you should tell me why. And why you killed Mr Crouch. I thought you were a teacher here…"

"Too many questions." Mad-eye said.

"But why are you doing this." Lilly blurted as tears prickled her eyes. Mad-eye put the tip of his wand to her face.

"Please don't, please don't." she wailed.

"_Obliviate_!" Mad-eye said.

Lilly was thrown backwards by the force of the spell. When next she opened her eyes, she was lying flat on her back and staring dazedly up at Mad-eye Moody.

"What happened?" she asked blearily. "Where am I?"

"You've been missing all night, Dumbledore got worried." Moody growled, "I came out to find you."

Lilly slowly sat up, "what time is it?"

"Around four o'clock." Moody said.

Lilly brought her hand to her head. As she did so, she felt dirt on her fingers.  
>"Why am I so dirty?"<p>

"I think you fell, and perhaps, hit your head." Moody explained. He helped her to stand.

"Everything hurts." She mumbled.

"What you need is rest. Here…" he fished out of his pocket a chocolate frog. Lilly took it gratefully.

"The last thing I remember, I was going for a walk around the grounds…"

"I'd say you got lost in the Old Forest," Moody said, "this place looks different at night, especially since it's not your home school."

"Thankyou professor." Lilly said wearily, "for coming to find me."

"Well Dumbledore was getting worried, especially when he found that your bed was empty. Now tell me which room you're staying in, and I'll help you there."

"I'm sleeping in an old teacher's room." Lilly said dazedly, "down the corridor from the stone Gargoyle."

"Ah yes." Moody said. "Very well, let's go."

After Mad-eye Moody had taken Lilly to her room, he went to his own room and sat at the writing desk. There he wrote a note, a very short note that contained important words.

_I have found the Dark Lord's Heart._

He folded the note, then stomped to the Owlery. The sun was just rising, a ribbon of colour streaking just above the lake. Mad-eye chose an inconspicuous grey owl, and tied the note to its leg. It looked a little drowsy and must have just come back from a night of hunting.

"Take this to Peter Pettigrew and his master at old Tom Riddles house." He whispered to the owl. The owl gave a soft whoosh and flew into the air. Mad-eye watched it fly through the horizon.


	7. Chapter 7

As the time drew nearer for the Third and final Task, Lilly grew nervous. She was worried about Harry.

"Don't worry." Harry said for the fifth time one morning at breakfast, "I got through the first two tasks, and I'll get through this one."

"But you don't know enough." Lilly replied.

"That's why Hermione and I have been practising hexes every spare minute." Harry said wearily.

"That reminds me," Hermione said, "I found a new spell, I reckon we should try it out today."  
>"I hope it's not like the Jelly-legs spell." Ron mumbled, "I'm still finding it difficult to walk."<p>

"No, no it's one that confuses your opponent." Hermione said cheerily.

"Great," Ron said, "I'll get confused and won't find my next class, actually that would be good since we have Trelawney today."

"You guys really don't know the severity of this next task." Lilly muttered, "its a maze, don't you get it, anything could attack you."

"That's why I've been preparing for it." Harry said irritated, "anyway we better go to class. See you later."

Lilly sighed as Hermione, Ron and Harry left the table. Ever since Moody had found her wondering lost in the grounds, something had nagged at the back of her head. Perhaps it was just worry for Harry. It was strange though, she thought, she hadn't seen Harry since he was a baby, and herself was only a toddler. And yet she worried for him. It showed that even though they had not seen each other in 14 years, blood was thick stuff.

Just before Lilly stood to leave the Great hall, a black owl flew through the window and landed in front of her. A letter was in its beak. Lilly never got mail. The Dursley's thought she was dead (hence why they had never told Harry about her), she had no other family, she lived on her own in Australia, and truthfully, she didn't really have friends at the Aussie school. So she was curious when the owl dropped the letter in front of her. She opened it quickly. At the bottom was a black paw print, then she realised that it must have come from Sirius.

_Lilly I really need to see you, meet me at the cave tonight, use Harry's cloak._

Becoming even more curious, Lilly looked around before reading the letter again. Then she quietly folded it up and put it in her pocket.

Wasn't it dangerous for her to be out and about at that time of night? What could Sirius possibly want that he needed to see her in the secret of night? Lilly didn't know how she could possibly ask Harry to borrow the cloak.

But wasn't James her father as well? The cloak belonged to her as well as Harry. She had a right to it too.

Resolved to ask Harry for the cloak the minute she saw him next, she left the Great Hall to go to her Transfiguration class.

Lilly had asked Dumbledore to let her attend classes with other 7th year students. She had Transfiguration that morning. She really liked McGonagall. Compared to the teacher at the Aussie school, McGonagall was very passionate about her teaching, and actually knew a great deal about transfiguration. McGonagall treated Lilly as though she was a student of Hogwarts. But the actual students of Hogwarts didn't know how to treat her. She was an outsider, and a stranger.

"Today," McGonagall said, "we will be taking a look at Animagus." Suddenly she transformed into a cat, meowed a few times, then transformed back into herself.

The student's clapped.

"Animagus is a complex and difficult spell to do. Not many people attempt it, but those who can execute it successfully must be registered at the Ministry of Magic."

A boy with blond hair raised his hand, "Professor what is the point of turning into an animal."

"It can be very helpful." McGonagall said, "it can hide you quickly…and also I tend to run a lot quicker as a cat."

There were chuckles around the room.

"There were many Animagus attempts during the time when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named terrorised our lives. But unfortunately not everybody can master the technique…but perhaps some of your parents are Animagus?"

McGonagall looked around the room. A few students raised their hands, but not many.

"Professor, what happens if you don't register?" A dark-skinned girl with pigtails asked.

"If you are caught, you must pay a fine and also, I have heard, you may have to spend some time in Azkaban."

There were a few mutterings around the room.

"Professor, do you know anyone who was caught? Or was unregistered." A boy asked.

Professor McGonagall pierced Lilly with a steely gaze before answering.

"No…now turn your textbooks to page 335, we will read the first chapter on..."

Lilly raised her hand; "professor will we be attempting to become an Animagus."

"Only those who have come of age may attempt it." McGonagall said, "but I will be giving you the right tools to go about it."

They then started reading.

After class finished, Lilly ran to the Great Hall looking for Harry, she wanted to borrow the cloak. But she couldn't find Harry anywhere. She knew that he and Hermione and Ron would be practising spells and hexes, but Hogwarts was so large, they could have been on any level, any tower, in any unused room. In the end Lilly decided to wait until dinner.

She had a Magical rune's class, a Defence against the dark arts class and lastly a Potions class. She attended this class with Slytherin and Griffindor students.

"We will be concocting a potion for the re-growing of bones." Professor Snape said as he entered the dungeon.

"This potion is not for the timid, it requires concentration and skill."

As Lilly stood behind the cauldron she had borrowed from the school, she could hear two Slytherin students whispering behind her. It was an ugly looking girl with a big wart on her cheek. They were discussing what would be the best way to drop a ball of dragon dung into a Griffindor student's cauldron. Lilly didn't like what they were saying. So she turned around and hissed to them to be quiet. Snape stooped down to her bench and slammed his fist on the table.

"I will not have talking in my classroom." He snarled.

"I'm sorry professor." Lilly said, she raised her chin in the air, "but they were planning to ruin another person's potion by dropping dung into the cauldron."

Snape blinked as though he was surprised.

"We were not." The wart girl shouted.

The room was quiet; all the students were staring at Lilly and Snape. They wondered whether Snape would kick her out. But then Snape did something that surprised both the Griffindor and Slytherin students.

"You two," he pointed to the wart girl and her companion, "leave my classroom."

The wart girl's jaw dropped, her companion's eyes bulged. The Griffindor's started whispering, the other Slytherins just stared.

Lilly glanced around at everyone's expression, wondering why they were acting in such a way.

"Silence." Snape bellowed. He looked at the wart girl and her companion. "Leave."

Grumbling slightly the two Slytherins packed their gear and left.

"Now, open your books to the Bone-growing Potion, on page 23."

Nobody made a sound as they opened the books.

Lilly's potion turned out to be the only usable potion. All of the other student's either had dark green potions or yellow potions. None of them had achieved the perfect emerald potion that was needed to re-grow bones. Except Lilly.

As the students were leaving the dungeon, Snape beckoned Lilly over to his table. He had poured Lilly's potion into a glass bottle and was just putting a lid on it.

"You're potion is good, I'll be taking it to Madame Pomphrey, she was asking for more Bone-growing potion."

"I see." Lilly said a little confused. She wasn't sure exactly why Snape had her at his table. Snape was watching the last students leave the dungeon, then finally they were both alone.

"Professor, I…"

Snape touched her lips and shushed her, he gazed into Lilly's eyes, and kept gazing, not speaking. Lilly grew nervous.

"Uh, professor what did you want?"

Snape shook his head and blinked, "for a moment then, I almost thought…"

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Why don't you put your hair up?" Snape said.

"Excuse me…" before Lilly could step away from the table, Snape had her around the waist and was roughly pulling her hair into a bun."

"Professor, what are you doing?" Lilly cried fearfully. She struggled but he held her tightly. He had managed to brush her hair into a loose pigtail.

"There, now you do look like her." He said.  
>"What are you saying?" Lilly gasped as she struggled to get out of his embrace.<p>

"Let me go." She said.

Snape leaned in and Lilly had the strangest sensation hat he was going to kiss her. She managed to untangle her wand from her pocket and shouted: "_Stupefy_."

Unfortunately the wand tip was pointing the other way and the spell ricochet off a shelf on the back wall. But it did distract Snape as the shelf cracked and fell, smashing bottles along with it. Lilly threw him off and ran for the door.

"Wait," Snape called.

Lilly ran out, and was heading towards the stairs when Snape flew around the door.

Just as Lilly took the first step, Snape raised his wand and shouted: "_Obliviate._"

Snape saw Lilly fall face forward onto the stairs. He took a step towards her, but then decided against it and returned to his dungeon.


	8. Chapter 8

"My goodness, are you all right?" A voice flittered through Lilly's subconscious. She heard it as though it was far off.

"Are you ok?" It asked.

Lilly opened her eyes. All she remembered was Snape taking her potion, and then nothing. She looked blearily around and realised that she was still in the dungeons. Her body ached, and her face ached. She groaned as she sat up on the stairs. Her cheek was tender; she had a feeling that there was a bruise forming. She couldn't work out why she was lying on the stairs. Did she fall? Where were the other students, didn't anyone help her?

"My dear, are you ok?"

Lilly looked up, floating above her head was a ghost. His head was hanging off his neck by a strand of skin, but he was looking at her with concern. He pushed his head onto his neck.

"I dare say, I couldn't believe my eyes when I floated past, a student lying on the stairs? What happened? Did you fall asleep?"

"I don't think so." Lilly hesitated.

"Well why are you on the stairs?" The ghost asked.

Lilly struggled to stand, "I have a feeling I fell."

"I'd offer to help you up, but I can't really." The ghost said solemnly as Lilly grabbed hold of the rail on the wall to pull herself up.

"But are you all right?" It asked again.

"Yes, yes I think so." Lilly replied. "Who are you?"

The ghost took his head off as though it was a hat, "Nearly Headless Nick, my dear."

"Nearly Headless?" Lilly's head was spinning; she could feel a headache forming.

"Oh yes, it's a shame really, they won't let me join the Headless Hunt."

"The Headless Hunt?" Lilly was hanging onto the rail, and wasn't really listening.

"Oh yes, it's pity, I do like that type of sport…well come along then, dinner is about to be served."

"Dinner already?" Lilly mumbled. "Oh right, I've got to go find Harry."

Lilly began to rush up the stairs.

"Hey, careful." Nick cried, "mind you don't fall again."

Lilly found Harry sitting at the Griffindor table by himself. It seemed Ron had gained a detention from Snape for shouting at a boy called Malfoy, and Hermione was again in the library looking up new hexes. Lilly was glad that Harry was alone; she didn't really want to talk in front of his friends.

"Sirius told you to use the cloak?" Harry said after Lilly had told him what she wanted.

"Here, read it." She gave Harry the letter she'd received in the morning.

"It's from Sirius alright." Harry said as he examined the paw print, "but why tonight."

"I don't know." Lilly said.

"It sounds important." Harry read the letter, "do you think he wants to see both of us."

"I doubt it," Lilly said, "Sirius sent the letter to me."

"But what could he possible want to tell you?"

"Maybe it's got something to do with you." Lilly said, "or about out parents, or about the Triwizard Tournament…I don't know."

"I'm coming with you." Harry said.

"What?" Lilly said, "Harry it's too dangerous for you."

"No more than for you."

"But Harry…"

"Look, I'm not going to send you out, at night, on your own, alone…don't make me do that."

Lilly stared quizzically at Harry.

"You're the closest family I have; I've only just found you…" Harry petered out. Lilly was surprised. She hadn't thought that Harry would take to her so quickly.

Harry cleared his throat, "so it's settled, I'll go with you, we'll both fit under the cloak."

"You're not going to bring Ron and Hermione?" Lilly asked, "you guys do everything together."

"I think this is something you and I need to do." Harry said, "we haven't had an adventure yet."

"I don't know if it's an adventure." Lilly laughed, "ok, we'll both go." She broke off quickly as Hermione sat down beside her.

"Go where?" Hermione asked curiously.

There was an awkward pause.

"Harry and I have decided to go on a holiday in the school break." Lilly lied

"Do you think the Dursley's would allow that?" Hermione asked Harry.

"They usually can't wait to get me out of the house." Harry shrugged.

"Are they really that bad?" Lilly asked.

"Oh you don't want to know." Harry mumbled.

"I suppose they wouldn't be happy to see me then?" Lilly asked, "I mean its mum's sister isn't it?"

"Trust me; you don't want to meet them. You're a witch, and more powerful than me, they'd run a mile away before meeting you."

"I'm starving," Hermione said, "has Ron come back yet."

"No." Harry said, "did you find any more spells."

"Dozens." Hermione replied cheerily. She filled her plate with food and began to eat.


	9. Chapter 9

"Owe, careful Lilly." Harry hissed as Lilly stepped on his heal for the third time.

"Well walk faster." Lilly said irritably. They were both hidden under the cloak and making their way to Sirius' cave. Walking from the castle and through Hogsmeade had been relatively easy in the dark. The road was fairly smooth. But it was going from the Style to the cave that gave them problems.

"I can't walk faster," Harry argued, "I can't see where I'm going."

The Cloak flapped around their legs. It was quite a squeeze for both to be under the Cloak. They made their way slowly. The ground was uneven and a few times Harry would stumble or fall, bringing Lilly down behind him.

"Do we really need to wear the cloak?" Lilly mumbled as she picked herself up after one such fall, "it's pretty dark." She rubbed the spot where she had grazed her elbow on the ground. "We can't keep falling over like this; I'm already covered in bruise's I don't want any more."

"I suppose Sirius thought it was safer." Harry said.

When they finally reached the entrance to Sirius' cave they were sore and tired.

"Lumos." Lilly muttered to her wand. It lit up and they entered the cave.

There was a rustle.

"Lilly-anne?" Sirius said through the darkness.

"Yes." Lilly said as she took off the cloak.

Her wand shone only a few meters. Harry was hidden in the shadows behind her.

"I'm glad you came." Sirius said as he stood up.

"What's this about?" Lilly asked.

"I needed to tell you something." Sirius moved closer to Lilly. "Hang on, who's that behind you?"

"It's me." Harry said.

"Harry, what are you doing here? I only asked for Lilly."  
>"I'm not letting my only sister to walk here on her own."<p>

For a minute Sirius was silent. "Very well then."

"What is it that you wanted to say? What was so important that you had to bring us out tonight?" Lilly asked.

"I'm not sure I should say now." Sirius said as he eyed off Harry.

"You got us out here Sirius," Harry said, "you're going to tell us what it is."

"Yes, I suppose both of you should know then." Sirius sighed.

Sirius sat down. Lilly cast her wand so that more light shone and she sat down opposite Sirius. Harry remained standing. There was a pause as they waited for someone to speak.

"We would've brought you food, but it was hard to carry a bag with both of us under the cloak." Harry said apologetically.

"It's fine, I've eaten." Sirius said. There was a pause. Sirius seemed to be taking his time. It was as if he didn't want to say what was going through his mind.

Lilly grew impatient and cleared her throat.

Sirius sighed.

"Lilly-anne I feel as though I owe you." He said.

"What do you owe me?" Lilly frowned.

"I never went looking for you, when you disappeared, I was your Godfather, I had a responsibility. But I never went looking for you."

There was another pause as Lilly digested what he was saying.

"I guess perhaps I should apologise. But there was a reason why I never went looking."

"Did you think I was dead?" Lilly asked.

"I knew for a certain fact that you weren't dead."

"So why…"

"Because I knew who it was that made you disappear. I know whose orders it was to send you to that orphanage."

"What are you saying?" Harry asked.

"It was on You Know Who's orders that Pettigrew took you to the Orphanage."

There was silence.

"How do you know this?" Lilly finally whispered.

"I always knew that you disappeared because of You Know Who, but where you were taken, or who had carried out his orders was beyond my guessing. I did not figure those things out until Dumbledore told me you had been found…When you disappeared, I couldn't go find you because I just didn't have any where to start. And then I got put away in Azkaban. Remus thought you were dead, and Dumbledore wasn't sure. But neither of them were on talking terms with me while I was in Azkaban. I couldn't tell them. Besides they probably wouldn't have believed me. Why would You Know Who take you and not Harry, they don't know the truth." Sirius sounded as though he was rambling.

"Sirius what are you saying." Harry interrupted impatiently.

"What I'm saying is, that Lilly is…well she's…she's not James daughter."

There was a shocked pause.

"Lilly is the daughter of He Who Must Not Be Named."

Another shocked pause.

Suddenly Harry broke out laughing. "Sirius are you hallucinating, that is the most ridicul…"

"Harry." Lilly snapped. Harry stopped and stared at the look on Lilly's face.

"He's…telling the…truth." Lilly hesitated.

Sirius frowned.

"You are telling the truth." Lilly said.

"Why would I make such a lie?" Sirius asked.

"I really don't believe this." Harry said stubbornly. "Voldemort is old, he is dangerous and…he's just not human, how can he be Lilly's father."

Sirius looked down at his hands.

"You have to tell me." Lilly said.

"Yes, I will tell you." Sirius sighed. "The Order had just been formed. We were in the middle of making plans to oppose You Know Who. As I think about it now I can see Peter's treachery more clearly. His sneaking off, his trembling fear every time we talked about You know Who. The way he always volunteered to convey messages between members of the Order and Dumbledore and his teachers. That bastard, it's all his fault, if I had only seen…"

"Sirius, please." Lilly cut in.

Sirius nodded and continued with his story: "the order was busy making plans, then your mother got a visit from a Deatheater. James wasn't at home, nobody was around. She struggled with the Deatheater for a while, but finally they pinned her to the wall and put a hex on her. Lilly never told me who the Deatheater was, but I swore that if I ever found out who it was, I would kill them. The Deatheater conveyed a message from their Dark Lord. They said that James was being followed. They would kill him unless Lilly did as she was told. They gave her a deal. It seemed the Darklord wanted a baby, from a powerful witch. A child of his own blood. He thought Lilly to be a powerful witch, and young, and pretty. The Darklord would spare James life if she agreed to sleep with him. They gave her a week to think about it." Sirius took a moment. "Lilly came to me for help. We couldn't see the Deatheaters who might be following James, but nor could we take the threat lightly. I didn't tell James what was going on, but I made an excuse and hid him and Lilly in a cottage. But a week later another Deatheater came to their door. The Darklord was growing impatient. I hid them again, a different place, a different location. Again a Deatheater came. The Darklord was giving Lilly another chance, because he wanted her. It's only now that I realise that it must have been Peter who was giving away my secrets. For of course both Remus and Peter knew their whereabouts. James wouldn't keep secrets from either of his three best friends. I tried to hide them once more. Another Deatheater; it was Lucius Malfoy. This time I was at home with Lilly. I couldn't protect her. Malfoy and I fought each other, but then You Know Who came and hexed me so I couldn't move. He gave Lilly the deal for the last time. He showed us in a mirror, James, innocently going about his business; he couldn't see the Deatheater who was following behind. Lilly loved James, maybe too much." Sirius started to choke up but he was determined to finish, "the deal was, that Lilly would have the baby, and when it was 5, she would send it to You Know Who, so he could deal with it as he willed. I suppose he wanted to raise it in the dark arts, to be just as powerful as him. Maybe to send it over seas to terrorise other countries, I don't know, in any case at least to continue his work if he died. Malfoy and I were made to watch, as witnesses to the deal, one a Deatheater, and I, a friend." Sirius closed his eyes as the memory came flooding through his mind, "I'll never forget your mother crying as it happened…I'm sorry Lilly-anne, it's not a happy story."

Lilly was sitting rigid and breathing quickly. Harry shifted but didn't speak.

"Do you still disbelieve me?" Sirius asked.

"Why did you tell me?" Lilly asked in a small voice.

"You needed to know the truth, if You Know Who is ever defeated it would be because of one of you. Lilly…"

"Don't." She stood up quickly, "you think I can defeat him? Someone of my flesh, isn't that wrong."

"Family is not always about flesh and blood." Sirius said, "James loved you, I know that for certain."

"But he thought I was his blood." Lilly cried.

"But do you love him? You remember bits of him, more than what Harry can. Who is your father Lilly?"

"You make this hard Sirius, blood is thick."

"But family is stronger." Sirius said. "Harry…"

"If she is Lord Voldemort's daughter, then she is not my sister." Harry said, he picked up the Cloak and then walked briskly out of the cave.

Tears welled in Lilly's eyes and she stared at a spot on the floor.

"He is only in shock." Sirius said.

"No, he is right." Lilly replied, "who would want to be _his _daughter. I wish I was dead. Maybe I should just kill myself and rid this world of another evil."

"Lilly-anne." Sirius jumped up, "I never want to hear you say such things."

"Who's to say I will not grow up to be like him, I have his blood, I have the same chemicals, I could think the same way."

"Do you really believe that you are evil like him?"

"And what is evil?" Lilly sobbed, "but an absence of good. Maybe I'm not a good person."

"Everybody has a balance of both, but some have more of one."

"I don't know, I don't know." Lilly wailed. "Your news is too much. I wish you had never told us." She ran out of the cave.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry and Lilly both ignored each other, Harry, because he was disgusted, and Lilly, because she was afraid. She did not sit with them during meal-times; in fact, she was nowhere to be found in the Great hall. She attended classes, but would disappear straight after, so she wouldn't have to talk to any of the students.

The last task was drawing near; Lilly staid away from Harry as he practiced new spells with Ron and Hermione. Harry had been told that he was to face a maze of obstacles. He was growing nervous because he didn't know what he would face. The Quidditch pitch was disfigured as the hedges of the maze grew bigger. Harry hadn't told Hermione or Ron about Sirius' revelation. It disgusted him and he couldn't bring himself to say it, but the knowledge of Lilly's parentage weighted on him heavily, that his spells came out awkward and slow.

"Harry, what is going on?" Hermione asked as she picked herself up from the floor. Harry's spell had hit her square in the chest.

"It's nothing; really, I'm just tired from all this training."

"But we've only just started." Hermione said.

"I mean, from the whole year." Harry mumbled. He sat down on the floor and put his wand away.

"Harry don't give up." Ron said, "you don't know what you're going to face."

"I'll be glad when this is over, and all the other schools leave." Harry said.

"You haven't spoken to Lilly for awhile." Hermione noted, "is everything ok?"

"Yes, it's fine." Harry snapped. He still wasn't willing to tell them.

"Well let's try this new spell I found." Hermione said as she glanced at her notebook.

Lilly was walking around the grounds. She had gotten in the habit of doing so since Sirius' revelation; it got her away from the school. It helped to clear her head. It was the eve of the last task, and the school was feasting. Lilly decided she wanted to go and inspect the maze. The hedges were tall and shrouded the Quidditch pitch in long shadows. Lilly walked around its perimeter and then headed back to the school.

As Lilly climbed the front steps, she found Professor Moody lumbering down carrying a heavy wooden crate. He was huffing and puffing, and seemed to be struggling because of his wooden leg.

"Do you need any help, Professor?" Lilly asked.

"Out of my way." He growled.

Lilly stepped aside so he could pass.

"Wait." Moody said. Lilly turned around. Moody's face was shining, as if an idea had suddenly occurred to him. "Perhaps you could help me."

Lilly took the crate from him, and walked down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To the maze, this is the Golden Cup, I have to place it in the centre of the maze."

"I didn't realize it would be so heavy." Lilly mumbled as they walked to the Quidditch Pitch.

The hedges were the same as before, the shadows on the ground were just as long.

"I shouldn't enter the maze," Lilly said, "I don't want to, any way, only the champions should enter." She put the crate down and began to step back towards the castle.

"No I want you to come with me." Moody growled.  
>"No I shouldn't go in, what if I told the champions what's in there."<p>

"You're coming with me." Moody insisted.

"No, I won't." Lilly said and she turned around.

"_Imperio_!" Moody growled, holding out his wand.

Lilly went rigid and then slowly turned around. Her eyes were glazed.

"That's better." Moody said, "Now follow me."

As though she were a robot, Lilly picked up the crate and followed Moody into the maze.

They didn't meet anything along the way as they headed straight for the centre. It seemed that whatever obstacles Dumbledore had in mind for the maze were not yet set in place. Or were invisible.

Moody and Lilly came to the spot where a dais had been set up. Lilly put the crate down, opened it and brought out the cup, and she set it on the dais.

Then she waited, gazing at Moody, in a stiff and rigid way.

Moody sent a Petronus in the air, which flew high and disappeared in the sky, then he turned to the cup and waved his wand over it, casting a very intricate spell.

Lilly watched without a flicker of recognition.

The cup glowed for a few seconds then returned to normal, together Lilly and Moody grabbed the cup by the handles, the cup glowed again. And Lilly and Moody disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

They landed with a soft thud. Lilly suddenly awoke from the Imperious Curse. She stared up at the stars and then around at her surroundings. She was in a cemetery.

"At last," A high cold voice said, "I meet my own flesh…turn me around Wormtail."

Lilly suddenly registered that a short dumpy man was standing in front of her, carrying what looked like a baby covered in cloths. The dumpy man turned the bundle around, and suddenly Lilly felt sick. Inside the bundle was a hairless, reddish-brown, thing, with red eyes. It stared at Lilly with intensity.

"You have your mother's beauty." The thing rasped, "but are you as powerful."

Moody pushed Lilly forward, and then bowed.

"My Lord." He growled.

"Ah yes, my faithful servant, you must go back, lest they miss you at the school."

Moody picked up the golden cup. Lilly watched in horror as the cup glowed and then Moody disappeared. Leaving her in the graveyard, with a dumpy man called Wormtail, and an evil looking thing, which she did not want to admit, might be her father.

"Show me, Lillly-Anne Slytherin, what you can do."

"Slytherin?" Lilly choked.

"Do you think I would name you after my father? Or after James? No, only the most powerful name is for you, you are after all, Slytherin's heir."

Lilly choked again.

"Come now, show me a spell."

Lilly shook her head. She was in shock. And she feared the child-sized creature, in Wormtail's arms.

"My name is Lilly Potter." She stammered.

"Tsk, tsk." Wormtail clucked. The creature in his arms flared in anger. But it was too weak to do anything but writhe, as though in pain.

"I must admit it is unfortunate," it rasped, "that my only child is the sister of my greatest enemy…now take out your wand. Do you see the tombstone over there, that is my father's grave. Destroy it."

"No." Lilly said.  
>"You will do as I say."<p>

"I am not a Deatheater. I am not your daughter."  
>"Destroy it." The bundle rasped.<p>

Lilly stood her ground.

"Wormtail!" The creature growled.

Wormtail took out his wand, then performed the Cruciatus curse on Lilly. She fell to the ground and screamed from pain.

"I will stop it, if you destroy the grave." The creature said.

Lilly nodded. Wormtail removed the curse. Lilly trembled.

"Now take out your wand."

Lilly did so.

"And now the grave."

Lilly aimed her wand, but as she muttered a spell that would blast the grave from the ground, she moved her wand around, towards Wormtail. Wormtail ducked and the spell smashed into another grave behind him.

"You defy me." The creature said angrily.

"I will not do your bidding." Lilly said.

"I was afraid of that." The creature muttered, "Wormtail!"

Wormtail aimed his wand at Lilly, she braced herself for more pain from the Cruciatus Curse, but instead Wormtail shouted a completely different spell: _Obliterate!_

Lilly was thrown back. Wormtail cautiously went over to her.

Her eyes were closed and there was a scratch on her cheek.

"Wake her." The creature said.

Wormtail shook her. Lilly opened her eyes and gazed around.  
>"Where am I?" She muttered.<p>

"You are in my father's graveyard." The creature said.

Lilly sat up, "who are you."

"Your father." The creature said, "you had a nasty fall, are you ok."

"I think so…" Lilly put her hand to her head, then she looked at the creature, "who am I?"

"You must have hit your head very badly." The creature said, "you're name is Anne Slytherin."

"Anne." Lilly mumbled, "yes I think I remember. I don't remember you, father."

"I will help you to remember,"

"But what happened to you, father?" Lilly asked.

"I am weak, child. But do not worry, we are here to make me stronger. Tomorrow I will become myself."

"What is this?" Lilly asked as she looked at her wand with curiosity.  
>"A wand." The creature said, "you are a witch, child, and I will make you powerful like me. I will train you…we will go to the house now, and Wormtail will fix your dinner."<p>

Wormtail helped Lilly up.

"Yes, dinner." Lilly said airily, "I am hungry."

She allowed Wormtail to lead her out of the graveyard.


	12. Chapter 12

"What are we waiting for?" Lilly asked as she and Peter Pettigrew sat on the cold dirt. It was the next night, and they were back in the graveyard. Peter was holding the baby-like creature that she was to call father.

"Patience," her father said.

"What if Harry doesn't take the cup." Peter whined.

"Hush." The bundle rasped.

"It's cold." Lilly complained.

"Wormtail give her your cloak." The creature snarled.

"But I'm cold." Peter huffed.

"Give her your cloak!"

Grumbling, Peter wrapped his cloak around Lilly.

"Why are you called Wormtail?" Lilly asked.

"Silence." The creature rasped.

And so they sat in silence. Lilly fidgeted often, but not as much as Peter who was holding the bundle that was her father.

Finally something happened. Two people appeared out of nowhere, and they were holding a trophy cup. Peter jumped up carrying the bundle. Lilly rose more slowly as she stared at the two figures. They were teenage boys and they were looking around the graveyard confused and a little scared.

"Kill the spare." Her father rasped. Peter cast a spell and one of the boys flew in the air and landed. The other was holding his head and kneeling. Then Peter dragged the kneeling boy and tied him to a headstone.

"You!" The boy gasped. He struggled with the ropes as peter tightened them at the back of the headstone.

"What's going on?" Lilly asked as she slowly walked over.

"Stay back." Peter said, pointing to the other side of the grave yard.

"Lilly?" The boy stuttered.

Lilly stared at him blankly.

"Lilly what's going on, where are we?" The boy asked again.

Lilly shook her head. The boy tried to say something else but Peter stuffed a piece of cloth into his mouth.

Lilly stood for a minute staring quizzically at the boy.

"Help me with this cauldron." Peter called. Lilly hurried to Peter and helped him drag a large cauldron that was big enough for a grown man to sit in, closer to the boy. It was extremely heavy because it was full of water.

Then Wormtail began to light a fire underneath it, and Lilly returned to staring at the boy. She couldn't see the colour of his eyes, but there was an indentation, like a scar, on his forehead. He looked hurt, and he was staring right back at her with the same quizzical expression.

"Hurry." The creature snapped.

"It is ready Master." Peter said. The water in the cauldron was alight and sparks shot out from it.

"Now…" the creature said.

Lilly watched Peter drop her father into the cauldron; she could hear strangled yells and moans coming from the boy behind her. She was confused and she was beginning to get scared. Then Peter did some strange ritualistic things, he lifted a bone from the ground and let it fall into the cauldron, he cut off his hand and dropped it in and then he cut the boy's arm with a dagger and took the boys blood in a phial and tipped it into the cauldron. As each ritual began she took a large step away, until finally she was at the other end of the graveyard, near the other boy's dead body, watching from a distance. The glinting cup the boys had been holding was a few yards from her.

Sparks emitted from the cauldron, the water turned white and steam billowed from the surface and slowly the outline of a man rose out of the cauldron. Her father was reborn.

The first thing her father did was to examine his arms and hands. He touched his chest and his face, as though reassuring himself they were there. Then he turned around and Lilly gasped. Her father did not look like a man. In fact he looked like his pet snake that was slithering around the graveyard.

"Come give your father a hug." He said. His voice was not raspy, but cold and deadly.

Lilly hesitated.

"Anne Slytherin! Come give your father a hug!"

Slowly Lilly crept to him and trembling slightly she embraced him. As he came in closer she shivered. The boy tied to the headstone tried to break free of his restraints and he was moaning more loudly and shaking his head. Lilly stepped back from her father and stared at the boy.

"This, my dear is Harry Potter." Her father said.

Lilly stared at the boy with no recognition.

Peter was shaking and whimpering. Her father bent over Peter and touched his arm with his wand.

"How many will be brave enough to come?" Lilly's father muttered to himself.

"What is going on?" Lilly asked in a small voice.

"This boy is our enemy." Her father replied pointing to the boy.

"But he's just a teenager." Lilly said.

"He was a great threat to me, he is the reason why I look like this."

Lilly stared at Harry with wide eyes.

"He is the reason why I am no longer handsome, why I had to resort to a half life, why I must now be regenerated with the bones of my father." Lilly's father spat on the ground, then he began to speak directly to the boy, who was called Harry Potter

Lilly watched Harry's reaction. It seemed as though every time her father stopped to pause or to take a breath, Harry would struggle as though he wanted to speak. But he was still tied and gagged and could barely make a sound.

After awhile figures began appearing in the graveyard. They were men dressed in long robes and wearing terrifying masks. They formed a circle and Lilly cowered behind her father. The men kissed her father, grovelled at his feet, while he spoke to each one in turn. Mostly he was unhappy with their conduct towards him since his demise. And then he turned to Peter who was slumped on the ground and holding his severed hand.

"You helped me return to my body, Wormtail, I shall reward you." Lilly's father said and then he conjured a new hand in the hair, that was silver in colour and it attached to the stump that was Peter's arm. And finally he turned to Harry and began to tell them of his journey, from his time in the Albanian forest to the moment that he had been reborn. Lilly listened in, but the story confused her and more than once her glance fell on Harry. Some of the story rang in the back of her mind like a bell, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

When he was finished telling his story, he turned to Harry and performed the Cruciatus curse. Suddenly a surge of fear and anger swept through Lilly's body.

"No, Stop!" She shouted.

Her father stopped the curse and turned to her. His eyes were mere slits. The robed-men were staring at her and muttering.

"Ahh, I did not introduce you to my daughter." Her father said. "Why did you stop me?"

"Because he's just a boy." Lilly whispered.

"Wormtail, give Harry his wand."

Peter hesitated, then untied Harry and gave him the wand.

"Stand over there with the others, Anne." Her father said as he faced Harry.

"Anne? Lilly what are you doing here?" Harry shouted.

"She has returned to her true father, Potter."

"Lilly…he is not your father." Harry cried. Lilly stared at him puzzled. Peter took hold of her arm and dragged her over to the side.

"Lilly, you are my sister…whatever they have done to you, you can fight it."

"Silence." Lilly's father shouted. Lilly stared at Harry shaking her head.

"Lilly you are my sister…"

"Fight me Potter. Fight me like a man."

Lilly watched as Harry and her Father faced each other. Her father forced Harry to bow and then quite suddenly he performed the Cruciatus curse on Harry again.

Harry stumbled around screaming. Lilly didn't like the thought of how much pain Harry was feeling, even if he was her father's enemy.

"Stop, stop." She cried but her voice wasn't loud enough to drown out the robed-men's cheering, her father's shouting or Harry's grunts and moans. And so she watched in fear and growing apprehension as her father played and tortured Harry who stumbled around and tried to hide behind the headstones.

Finally Harry stood tall and just as her father shouted an incantation, Harry spoke as well. Two strands of light burst from both their wands and met in the middle.

The robed-men began screaming and calling to their master. They tried to get closer but the wand-lights had created a dome barrier. Lilly took a few steps closer to see what was happening, but Peter took hold of her hand and wouldn't let her move. She watched her father struggle with the boy called Harry. The beads of light went back and forth between the wands. At one stage it looked like her father would win as the light slid closer to Harry's wand. But slowly the light got pushed closer and closer to her father's side and it seemed that Harry was the stronger opponent.

As the first bead of light made contact with her father's wand, Lilly was staring at Harry. Harry's face was screwed up in concentration. She was sure she had seen him before but she couldn't figure out where. But then her attention was distracted as Ghostly figures began to escape from her father's wand. First it was Peter's hand, and then the teenage boy who Peter had killed at the beginning, and then an old man and a young witch. Then lastly, a witch with long hair, and a wizard wearing glasses and who looked uncannily like Harry burst out. Lilly stared at the ghostly figures with a furrowed brow. She felt like she was in a dream.

"James?" Peter whimpered beside her. As he said it, Lilly's heart leapt into her throat. Another bead of light made contact with her father's wand and suddenly memories rushed back into Lilly's mind.

And there was her brother, surrounded by her ghostly parents.

Lilly jumped up. But Wormtail was still holding onto her. He was distracted though as he was watching Voldemort. She cast a spell and Wormtail flew several meters away. Not waiting to see if he was alright she ran towards the domed light.

"Harry!" She called.

Voldemort heard her shouting and he looked around, and during the distraction Harry disconnected his wand and the ghostly forms pounced on Voldemort. Harry hadn't heard Lilly and he ran towards Cedrics body.

"Harry!" Lilly shouted.

Harry stopped just as he reached Cedric and looked up.

"Harry wait." Lilly shouted, "they made me forget…."

"Lilly, hurry up." Harry shouted.

Lilly was only a few yards away, when Wormtail had regained his momentum.

"Lilly, hurry!" Harry shouted.

But Wormtail had raised his wand and he shouted a spell and ropes bound themselves around Lilly. She stumbled face first.

"Lilly?" Harry shouted. He had to get a move on, Deatheaters were coming in fast. Voldemort had gotten rid of the ghostly figures and was coming after him.

Lilly was lying down. She could see that Harry was preparing to go after her.

"Harry, stop, just go." She shouted.

"But Lilly." He said, he had taken a step away from Cedrics body.

"Go, you can't save me." Lilly shouted.

"But you're my sister." Angry tears had welled up in Harry's eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry." Lilly mumbled, "go, please."

Harry stared at Lilly's pathetic form, and then he was suddenly aware of a Deatheater who jumped over Lilly and sprinted towards him.

"Oh Lilly…" Harry muttered before he summoned the cup and he, with Cedrics body, disappeared from the graveyard.


	13. Chapter 13

During the last month of school, whispers floated through the castle, rumours of what actually happened in the maze between Harry and Cedric. Harry ignored them, but it was hard not to hear them. Harry smiled only once in that month, when he Ron and Hermione visited Hagrid, and Hagrid said "Yeh did a much as yer father would've done…"

It was a difficult time for the whole school.

And finally the year ended and Harry found himself sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts express. The summer holidays were about to start and Harry wasn't looking forward to returning to Privet Drive.

"I think Lilly had her memory wiped." Harry said to Ron and Hermione, "I told Dumbledore, I asked him what he's going to do about it."

"What did he say?" Hermione asked.

"He said he would try to track her down, but she's with Voldemort, there's not much he can do on his own. I told Dumbledore what Sirius told me."

"What?" Ron asked.

Harry then repeated to Ron and Hermione what Sirius had said about Lilly's parentage.

"I knew there wasn't something quite right." Hermione said.

"She's still my sister, Hermione." Harry said glumly, "she's my family."

"And what can you do?" Hermione said.

Harry looked at his hands and couldn't answer.

When Harry pushed through the Barrier and saw Uncle Vernon waiting for him near Mrs Weasley, he was still thinking of his sister. He realised that he regretted being harsh to her. He wished that he hadn't run out on her after finding out that she was Voldemort's daughter. Now it seemed that Lilly-Anne was going to be on his mind all summer, and he wasn't looking forward to it. As he hopped into Uncle Vernon's car, he was wishing he had saved Lilly and that she was driving home with him. But he knew there was nothing he could do. As Uncle Vernon drove away, Harry looked back at King's Cross Station, a throng of people were going in and out of the doors, the sun glistened off the glass and suddenly Harry's spirits rose. He was going to find her. He would see her again. He made a promise himself.


End file.
